eras mia
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: edward nunca expreso sus sentimientos y ahora sufria las consecuencias, podria recuperar lo mas importante de du vida?


Pov Edward

Estaba aquí tomando unos tragos para olvidar el mayor error de mi vida cuando apareció la mujer de mi vida entro por la puerta. Se veía hermosa como siempre; había pasado la última hora mirándola sin que me viera cuando ella me vio, se quedo helada unos momentos y luego levanto su mano a modo de saludo; en ese momento me di cuenta que debía dejar de añorarla y esa es la razón por la que me subí al escenario para cantar.

-Hola mi nombre es Edward Masen y quiero dedicar este tema a una persona muy importante para mí- dije nerviosamente mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos chocolates que en ellos podías ver su alma.

**Por qué vino a mí sin pedirme nada,  
la dejé partir sin llamarla mía,  
como en un suspiro, casi sin nombrarla,  
la llamé deseo y ella me llamó su vida. **

Recuerdo la primera vez que la bese teníamos 18 años, sentí tantas emociones juntas con ese beso, la perseguí por tres semanas hasta que acepto ser mi novia; de ahí fui un total pelmazo nunca le dije cuanto la amaba y quería.

Ella dio por mí, vida, cuerpo y alma  
Pero sin medir cuanto la quería,  
Fui todo perfecto para su mirada,  
Mas no supe nunca ser lo que su amor veía.

Ella me amaba, me llamaba a todas horas, me esperaba a la salida de clases, ella me consideraba perfecto y solo la decepcione, no sabía cómo actuar con ella y por no ser demostrativo ella pensó que nunca la quise.

**Yo no supe amarla como merecía,  
Yo no supe amarla ni llamarla mía  
Sin ningún sentido la llene de ausencia  
Y ella en su memoria aprendió a evadirla, **

Recuerdo que estaba asustado por todo lo que sentía, eran sentimientos muy ajenos para mí; a todas horas quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla y no dejar que nadie se le acercase, tenia celos de todos los hombre que la miraban y por eso a veces no respondía sus llamadas o inventaba cualquier cosa para no verla, pero era adicto a ella siempre terminaba yéndola a buscar y besándola como si fuera el fin del mundo. Ahora comprendo que ella confundió mi amor por solamente deseo.

**Quise ser por ella lo que me pedía,  
Sin que lo quisiera sólo fui su herida.  
Hace más de un siglo que no he vuelto a verla,  
Pero sé que siente que ha pasado un día,  
Yo no supe amarla como merecía,  
Yo no supe amarla ni llamarla mía, mía...**

Siempre intente ser el hombre que toda mujer quisiera pero a ella eso no le importaba, la lastime mucho con mi "indiferencia" y nunca me di cuenta de cuanto sufría hasta que ella termino conmigo, primero se disculpo por no poder decírmelo cara a cara, ella me dijo que ya no me amaba y que me deseaba lo mejor y me pidió que buscara mi felicidad; pero ella era mi felicidad, era mi vida.

Habían pasado 7 años desde que acepto ser mi novia y 5 años desde que me dejo y en todo ese tiempo nunca pude olvidarla y tampoco quería.

Cuando termine la canción todos me aplaudían pero no hice caso me bajo del escenario y me fui a la barra dispuesto a pagar mi consumición y largarme de aquí pero cuando estaba llegando vi a bella en la barra.

-hola Edward- me dijo cuando me acerque a ella

-hola bella, ¿Cómo… has… como has estado?- dije tartamudeando un poco, una cosa era cantar una canción para ella y otra era hablar con ella resistiendo las ganas de besarle y suplicarle que te diera una oportunidad.

-bien ya me recibí de traductora literaria- me dijo sonriendo como lo hacía cuando me amaba.

-y…yo también, es decir no, bueno si, mierda… a lo que me refiero es que yo también me recibí pero de publicista- dije maldiciéndome por tartamudear y meter la pata.

Ella me miro tratando de no reírse de mi nerviosismo.

-me alegra y felicidades, Edward la canción…- la corte porque sabía lo que iba preguntar

-sí, todavía te amo-le dije pero me arrepentí al ver su mirada de sorpresa

-ohh iba a preguntar si era para mí- dijo ruborizándose

-ehh lamento haberte hecho sentir incomoda, adiós- dije corriendo del bar, por qué siempre la tenía que cagar.

Sentí que tiraban de mi, cuando gire me encontré a bella cuando iba a preguntarle por qué me paraba ME BESO, A MI… ELLA ME ESTABA BESANDO, me quede anonadado unos segundos y después le devolví el beso con todo mi amor, me sentía vivo de nuevo, volver a sentir esos labios era el cielo.

-necesitamos hablar Edward- me dijo algo agitada

-si claro- le dije

-ven conmigo- me dijo agarrando mi brazo

-hasta al infierno-le respondí como idiota que era

-ok por ahora solo vamos a mi casa- me dijo riéndose a lo que yo también empecé a reírme con ella, cuanto extrañaba su risa, extrañaba todo de ella.

Cuando llegamos, estaba muy nervioso, la amaba con toda mi alma pero debía dejar de esperar a que volviera, ella ya habría hecho su vida.

-Edward, lamento la manera en que actué cuando teníamos 20-

-no bella, yo lamento no haber sido más demostrativo- dije sollozando

-no importa, nos equivocamos los dos…. Pero vamos a arreglarlo- me dijo con una sonrisa

Antes de que pudiera decir algo nos estábamos besando con toda la pasión del mundo.

-te amo- me susurro con su cabeza en mi cuello.

-yo también te amo- conteste besándola

.

.

.

Habían pasado 50 años desde ese día y nunca me arrepentiría de amarla.

-¡abuelos!- gritaron mis nietos lizzie y Alex

-hola mis amores- les dijo mi esposa, como amaba poder llamarla así.

-abuelo en la escuela nos pidieron que escribiéramos una historia de amor y escribimos la historia de ustedes-

-oh eso es muy dulce- les dije

-abuela tengo hambre-dijo Alex

-jajá salió igual al padre- me dijo mi bella yéndose a la cocina con los niños.

Bella y yo nos habíamos casado al año siguiente de volvernos a encontrar, tuvimos dos hijos Alice y Emmet ambos mellizos, la sorpresa que nos habíamos llevado cuando el médico nos lo informo.

Ambos están felizmente casados con Jasper y Rosalie, se habían casado cuando tenían 20 años y nos habían dado estos dos ángeles.

-hola papa- me dijeron mis hijos tanto biológicos como políticos.

-hola chicos, vamos a comer antes de que nos vengan a buscar- les dije riéndome, todos pasaron al comedor a comer, yo me quede rezagado dándole gracias a dios por esta familia que me dio.

les gusto? lo odiaron?


End file.
